It's Revealed
by Vampire-Academy-Fan
Summary: Okay, let’s pretend that the ending Shadow Kiss didn’t happen. Rose is 18 and she is going to graduate. Dimitri is still alive, He must talk to Janie Hathway about her daughter’s relationship with him. How will things turn out? continues on until grad.
1. She Finds Out

**Okay, let's pretend that the ending Shadow Kiss didn't happen and now, Rose is 18 and she is going to graduate. Dimitri is still alive. Now, Dimitri must talk to Janie Hathway about her daughter's relationship with him. How will things turn out? **

RPOV:

Wow I can't believe that I'm finally 18! It's so unbelievable. Today, Dimitri and I are going to announce out "relationship" to the rest of the academy. I have knots in my stomach, I'm just so nervous.

It's time to go to my usual practice with Dimitri. Yay!

I practically skipped all the way to the gym. Good thing almost everyone was asleep cause I don't want any more gossip about me then there already is.

By the time that I got to the gym I could hardly wipe that grin off my face. =)

There he was, my Dimitri, reading one of his favourite western novels. He looked so sexy in his tight shirt that showed off his perfectly toned abs.

I was so focused that I didn't even notice anything around us. I just ran up to him and gave him a kiss and he just responded by deepening the kiss. It was a kiss that was filled with so much. Love, passion, lust, and happiness.

If someone hadn't cleared their throat I'm pretty sure that we could have continued on all day! But we stopped. I was ready for anyone when I turned around…. Anyone, but her…

**I know that it's short and I'm sorry but I'm getting tired, so I'll continue on with this later on. Please review! I want to know what you think! Also, do you want just Roses point of view, or Dimitri's too. Tell me before I start the nxt chpt please… Thank you! ~Michelle.**


	2. Janie's fuming

**Here you go everyone, Dimitri's point of view! Hope you enjoy it. Review please!**

DPOV:

I was so mesmerized by the kiss, that I didn't notice someone entering, which was really silly on my part because I'm a guardian and all that. But I didn't care, not one bit. Rose was 18 and now our relationship was going to become public…

As long as neither one of us gets killed by the woman who walked through the gym doors. I could barely keep my jaw from hitting the floor. I think Rose had the same thought when I caught her expression, and I would be laughing, except she was there.

By she, I meant the famous badass guardian, drum roll please, JANINE HATAWAY! If only looks could kill, I would be way past dead by now. Now I see where Rose gets her deadly looks from. The stares that she threw my way were deadly.

I just noticed now that I was holding my breath, afraid of what she was going to say… I also noticed that Rose was tensed up on the mat, and she too was holding her breath in.

Finally she spoke, "Guardian Belikov may I talk to you in private." Even though it was suppose to be a question it really wasn't. She had a smirk on her face, kind of similar to the one that Rose always wore. Like they all say, like mother like daughter.

I gave Rose a longing look and a peck on the cheek (Janine's going to kill me anyways, so why not have a little peck on the check) and said good bye.

"Belikov!" I've never seen Janine this mad before. Her face is a blend of purple and red. I'm a goner for sure, well at least Rose knew how much I loved her.

Then a miraculous thing happened…

**Sorry that it's short but I'll update more later on, because I'm really busy at the moment and I have a major headache. Oh, thank you to Rosebelokiv18, 12, agirlnamedraven, and xXPyromania for telling me about my stupid spelling errors! Anyways, what do you think? Hate it, Love it? Review so I know! ~Michelle.**


	3. A Little Talk With Dimitri

**Hey, it's me again! I'm just trying to update ALL of my stories so that there all about 3 chpts long. (For now that is.) So enjoy reading this and remember to review!!!!!!!**

DPOV:

She didn't hit me, she didn't even yell! All she did was stand her ground, with her hand clenched up into fists.

I could tell that she was trying to fight for control, but that it was also really hard for her. Then all of a sudden she spoke. "Do you really love her?"

"Yes I do Janine; I really love her, with all my heart." I replied full of confidence in my voice.

"Okay then. But I swear Belikov, if you hurt her, I will personally hunt you down and kill you!" *Glup* Is she serious? I think so… But who knows? No one is dumb enough to offend the famous Guardian Hathaway.

"You don't have to worry about that Janine, I love your daughter too much too let harm come her way." That was the truth; I just hope that she actually knows it.

"Just one more question before I talk to Rose, did you two… You know, "do it"?" She was all pink in the face blushing so much and I'm guessing that she's terribly embarrassed, and I understand that. I would be too if I was asking about my daughter's sex life. **(Lol, I had a sudden urge to make her say that!)**

I was debating on whether to tell her the truth or the lie. I knew that I needed her to trust me so I told her, "Yes, Rose and I have "done it" once, and only once."

She didn't seemed shocked by this. She always did think that her daughter was a slut. But she wasn't and I knew that. Oh well…. **(I'm sorry I just had to say that! ;P) **

After that all she did was say a simple "Belikov, take care of her. I never got the chance to, but if I could I would have taken good care of her. But I can't, so now it's up to you. Thank you Belikov, I trust that you love her with all you heart.

I nodded, and then Janine just went off to find her daughter.

**Hope you liked that. Review please! I might stop this story soon, so tell me if I should keep working on it or just delete it. Thank you! ~Michelle.**


	4. A Little Talk With Rose

**I'm writing again! Hope you like it. Please check and vote on the poll on my profile pic! And please don't forget to review! You opinion counts. ~Michelle.**

I was so nervous. I'm currently pacing around campus, and I had no idea where I was going. I was just so nervous about what my mom would do to Dimitri.

I mean, she was never the sweet, kind, protecting mother. But I knew that deep down she did care, and by the look on her face when I last saw her, she was going to do something dramatic!

I was so afraid that she was going to hurt him. My face will be permentaly damaged if I keep being this worried. It's etched with fury, sadness, and fear.

My face must look really scary because everyone around me practically ran away when they saw me. Or maybe it was because they saw a very troubled and pissed off looking Guardian Hathaway.

I took that as my que to have a hopefully nice conversation to her about me and Dimitri. I was so nervous, I could hardly breathe.

Do you think that she will hit me? Ugh! This is so nerve wrecking.

"Hel-Hello" Please let her take the bait and start off a light and easy conversation!

"Rosemarie Hathaway, you better explain what's going on!" Dang, it didn't work. Oh well. I tried.

I sucked in a deep breath, "Mom, please don't do this. Not here, let's go to my room."

"Fine, but you are in a hell lot of trouble young lady." As if I didn't know that already.

~In Rose's room~

"Okay Mom, I know that you have a lot to say, but please let me explain first."

"Bu-" I didn't even let her answer me, I just cut her off and by her looks, it was really pissing her off. Great, just more stuff to add to the list.

"No, listen to me. I love Dimitri and he loves me, please don't do anything to him." If you asked me 6 months ago if I would plead or even beg for my mom to listen to me I would have said hell no.

But now, everything's different… I had Dimitri. I would do anything for him, and he would do the same for me.

I had made up my mind, no matter what my mother says or does to me is going to affect me whatsoever. I waited for her to speak. Instead, she looked dumbfound.

"Rosemar-, Rose, how do I put this, I don't want to make you feel bad but… Ever single Dhampir girl thinks that they are different. That they are going to have a happy ending."

I know where she was going with this, I could just feel it.

"But no mom, I'm different we have a plan worked out! It's going to be fine!"

"No it's not." I just wish that she would get it! Her voice was getting stronger by the second.

"Mom! I love Dimitri, and he loves me too, so you know what? Just live with it! How about that huh?" I was practically yelling and screaming at her.

But I didn't care. She just didn't get it. She never would. Just because she didn't get her happy ending doesn't mean that I can't have mine.

"Rose, you listen to me. I thought that everything was going to work out with your father but look at me. He left me Rose, he left me so that he could remarry and have royal **(Is he really royal? I'm not sure so let's just say he is even if he isn't)** Moroi kids! Don't you get that?"

She was now completely yelling and so was I. But to be honest, you could see the tears forming when we mentioned my father.

"Yes I do get that! He left you and now you don't want me to finally have my happily ever after ending because you didn't get yours! Is that it?"

I was so upset and angry that a few betrayal tears slipped down my face.

"Why can't you just accept that I'm different from you mom! Dimitri and I have something strong. He's not going to dump me, face it you're just jealous!"

I was being petty, very petty. But I just couldn't help it. My anger fuelled me along, and I just kept on yelling and yelling.

Time lapse: 10 minutes later. (**I'm sorry; I'm running out of ideas. Oh and, just to make it clear, Rose was venting on and on for the last 10 mins that I skipped.)**

"I get that your upset Rose. But you really need to control you temper, even though all that you have just said made perfect sense. It really does seem like you and Dimitri are a good match, and I wish you both happiness. You have my blessing. But you can't let anyone know about your relationship till you graduate, and if he breaks you heart I will personally stake his heart, and if he hurts you I will hurt him 10 times worse. That was just for you to pass along. Okay go find Dimitri now Rose."

Her voice was actually gentle now.

"Thank you mom. I'll be sure to pass along your message. See you around!" I suppress the urge to roll my eyes when I said pass along your message.

"Bye Rose."

I turned away, and ran off. Looking for the love of my life, my soul mate, my one true love, Dimitri.

**So did you like it? Please review! Any ideas on the next chapter, or if you want me to write any stories based on a particular topic? PM me if you do! ~Michelle.**


	5. Worried Dimitri

**Yay! I have finally updated. Anyways, hope you like this. Don't forget to vote on my poll! =)**

DPOV.

I wondered what was happening with Janie and Roza, it can't be that bad. Right? Oh who am I kidding, Janie is one of the world's BEST Strigoi killers ever! But she won't hurt her own daughter… Hopefully.

Ugh! What am I doing? My face must have looked really scary. I was just pacing back and forth outside. I normally don't pray but please God, if you do exist… Let Rose be okay, I don't want to ever lose her! I love her!

Just as I was getting deeper and deeper into my "bad" thoughts of losing Rose, she ran towards me practically causing me to fall down backwards!

"Roza, how'd it go?" I am so worried! Does her mom approve of us? Oh no… What if she doesn't? Dimitri, don't do this. Chillax.

"Well Dimka," I was suppressing to roll my eyes at the Dimka comment. "My mom was pretty upset and all… But, we managed to work things out once she saw how much we loved each other."

On that note, I actually let out the long breath that I was somehow holding in. Yes Rose and I can be together. Now we just need to tell the rest of the school about it. I did my own imaginary happy dance in my head! **(Lawlz. =P)**

"That's great Rose!" Boy was I happy, we could finally be together and the toughest bump in the road for our relationship so far, the parent conversation, has been conquered!

"However…" Oh no, I knew that this was too good to be true.

"What's the catch?" Damn. **=( **

"No catch, she just wanted me to pass this along…" Then she kissed me. I was just totally lost in my own thoughts, until she broke the kiss. Then I was shot back into reality.

"Seriously?" Janine Hathaway wanted her daughter to do _that_?

"Nope. That was just from me. She wanted me to tell you that we can't let anyone know about our relationship till I graduate, and if you break my heart she will personally stake your heart, and if you hurt physically and emotionally me like not in guardian gym training, she will hurt you 10 times worse."

"Ha ha. Now that's the tough fierce Janie Hathaway I know!"

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"So now what?"

"How about talking about how we're going to tell everybody about… You know us?"

"I have an idea!" I grinned slyly and kissed her. It was passionate and we were out in public! That felt so awesome. Oh wait… We can't let anyone know. Damn.

"Uh, Dimka, we aren't allowed to let anybody know until AFTER graduation which is like 4 days away!"

"Oops…"

She just rolled her eyes, and whispered, "Meet me in the gym tomorrow at our regular training time, and we'll talk about it, okays?"

"Sure Roza, whatever you say, got to go. I must go and help prepare for the dance tomorrow."

"Of course, see you later Dimka."

"Bye Rose, love you!"

"Same here comrade."

**So you likey? Tell me, I'm dying to know. That little green button's waiting for you! You know that you want to press it! =) ~Michelle. 3**


	6. Getting Ready

**Author note at the end of chapter.**

I awoke with a sigh. Today was the day of the dance. I should be excited and all that but to tell you the truth, I'm far from it.

A knock on the door stopped my train of thoughts.

I thought that it was probably Lissa coming to help me prepare for the dance since there isn't school today. But seriously, couldn't she wait until we had finished lunch?

I opened the door.

It wasn't Lissa that stood there it was actually Adrian, and that was bad because all I had on was a large sweater and Adrian had this HUGE creepy crush on me and it's not going to help that I had no pants on.

"Wow. You look gorgeous Rose."

"Mhmm. Thanks Adrian, now what are you doing here?"

"What no friendly chit chat before we get to the point?"

"Adrian, I'm tired and I just woke up, get to the point or leave me alone!"

I know. I'm cranky when I first wake up although I'm not when I'm talking to Lissa or Dimitri.

"Fine, Rosemarie Hathaway, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Hmm… Dimitri was not going to be with happy with this… Oh well, he can't always have it his way. Plus, were not telling anyone until I graduate in 3 days.

"Sure Adrian, if that would get you to leave me the hell alone then okay."

To me accepting his offer was just so he can get out of my face, but to him it seems like his world just recovered from a pandemic.

"Thank you Rose! Lissa wants to see you by the way."

"Uh huh. Thanks Adrian."

I closed the door got dressed and ready, then went into Lissa's mind to see that she was in her dorm getting ready and was very impatient for me to get there as well.

This was going to be a long day…. Oh well, better get going.

**At Lissa's room.**

"Hey Lissa."

"Rose! Come sit, we have to get ready." Then she leapt up and hugged me.

Wow. She was very hyper and happy today.

"Sorry Lissa, but I don't have a dress!"

"Oh yes you do." And with that she pulled out this gorgeous black dress that clung to all the right places. It showed off my curves, and it will look absolutely wonderful on me!

It went down to my thighs, and it was a strapless dress that showed little room for imagination. It also had this little red rose belt attached which spiced things up a bit. The dress was sexy yet classical and practical! I loved it! **(I know, I suck at describing clothes but too bad!)**

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Lissa! It's perfect!"

"I know! Now we've got to get ready!"

I just had to laugh at that. We had more than 6 hours to get ready and she thinks that we were running out of time!

**You like it? I was bored so I decided to update this! I'll update this again once I get up to 64 reviews. So if you want to read more get reviewing! Also, does anyone know the names of Dimitri's family members? Check out my poll! ~Michelle. **


	7. Betrayal

**Hey guys. I know, I'm sorry that I just disappeared off the face of the earth. I had this assignment that I kinda finished at the last minute and well… I finally have a little bit of free time to write some stuff, starting off with a new chpt in this fanfic. Review please!**

The dance grew nearer and nearer by. I knew that I was being escorted by Adrian, and I was fine with that, but I only had one person on my mind… Dimitri.

I know it's rude to be thinking of another guy while you're on a so called date, but it's not like I can help it… His deep brown eyes, his long brown hair, his --- Stop it Rose!

You have got to get him off of your mind!

"May I have this dance Rose?"

"Huh? Oh yeah… Sure"

Adrian completely caught me off guard mainly because I wasn't focused but he seemed oblivious to that.

As soon as the dance ended, Adrian hugged me, and bent down to softly kiss me on the lips. The kiss was different from Dimitri's but it was a good difference, not a bad…

All the bliss faded away as soon as I tore myself away from Adrian and saw Dimitri, in his black guardian attire staring at me.

A pure look of pain and sorrow etched across his face.

Oh no! I forgot about Dimitri.

He said something to Alberta and took off out of the gym, and I followed him.

I just had to make things right…

However, I completely forgot about how fast of a runner Dimitri was and I had no idea where he went, so I just guessed where he was and started running.

Turns out that I was right, he really was in the cabin. The cabin that holds so many wonderful memories for us…

"Dimitri, please forgive me."

It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"How can I? I gave up everything with Tasha, and after all we've been through together, you cheat on me behind my back with ADRIAN IVASHKOV?!?"

We were getting louder and louder, good thing we were on the edge of campus or else we would have been doomed….

"I didn't cheat behind your back, please believe me Dimitri!"

I felt tears brimming over and a tear slipped down.

"Why should I?"

That's all it took, the tears that I've been holding in for so long are finally spilling out like a river. **(This reminds me of a song. Story of a girl – Nine Day, anyone heard of it b4?)**

"Because I love you, and you mean everything to me. If I lose you my life would be a living hell. Please Dimitri! I'm begging you!"

"Rose, don't cry for me… I'm not worth it."

After, he turned around and left.

I lay down on the cabin bed where so many memories were formed, and cried until the crack of dawn. My whole body was filled with exhaustion, but I somehow ended up back in my dorm.

The alarm rang, which meant that it was a new day, which meant that I had training with Dimitri.

What am I going to do after last night?

**Any suggestions anybody? PM me if you do! Review please! =) I'll update again once I get 80 reviews, and many thanks to the people that reviewed my story! I ask for 64 and I got 72, you guys rock! ~Michelle.**


	8. He Left

**Finally I'm updating. I'm so sorry, I've been so busy lately. But I will write ****almost ****every night, and post it whenever I get internet because I'm on vacation in HK and I rarely get internet here w/o paying and it's really expensive so I'm not going to pay that often. A/w here's the rest of my story, enjoy!**

I was a nervous wreck and that rarely happened! Especially because of a boy, and not just any boy, Dimitri Belikov.

When I arrived at the gym a very surprising sight was laid upon me. The gym was empty not a sound to be heard. And _that_ was very unusual seeing as I was 10 minutes late. I walked up to the practice mats and saw a note... For me.

_**Dear Rose,**_

_**I'm sorry but I just can't do this anymore. I don't want to have it any other way but you've just left me no choice. This was a very hard decision to made but it seems that you've made your choices last night and I just couldn't stand seeing you too together. So I resigned from being Lissa's guardian and I have moved forward and I'm going to guard Tasha. I'm sorry Rose, and but I just have to say one last thing before I leave... And that's I love you, and take care of yourself. And of Princess Valissa. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Guardian Dimitri Belikov.**_

I couldn't believe my eyes. Dimitri left me! My body was in shock but my first instincts were to go to Kirova's office and see if this really happened...

~Outside Kirova's office~

NO NO NO! This could _not _be happening! It's impossible, he couldn't have left me just because of a kiss. And it was barely a kiss!

Without further ado, I slammed Kirova's door and walked in.

"Ms. Hathaway what is the meaning of this?"

I had no time for pleasantry, "Did he really leave?"

"If your referring to Guardian Belikov then yes, Ms. Hathaway."

"But--- What--- Why?"

"He said something about wanting to be near his family and Natasha, you do know her right Rose, is a royal and she is currently living in Siberia and she is also royal so we decided that Guardian Belikov would be better off with her since they are friends and all."

"Thank you Headmistress Kirova."

"You're welcome Rose, and feel better about this okay?"

I walked out of the office my head hung low, tears streaming down my face, and rammed headfirst into Adrian.

"Little Dhampir what happened?"

"Dimitri he-- he—"

"Left?"

"Yes Adrian, he left to be Tasha's guardian!" I sobbed.

I had no idea why I was telling Adrian this, because our fight happened just because of him. But somehow I just couldn't help it. Maybe it had something to do with sprit, I'll have to ask Lissa about that sometime.

"Sssshh. My little Dhampir, don't worry everything's going to be fine!" He said while enveloping me in a hug.

Did he just say _my_ little Dhampir?

"No it won't be fine Adrian, just leave me alone!" I pushed away from the embrace.

Then I ran off, luckily for me the Moroi and Dhampirs were just waking up for the long weekend and no one was around.

As soon as I got into my room, and got my door unlocked I ran and jumped into my bed and covered my head with a pillow to drown out the sound of my cries.

**Well that's that. Dimitri left to be with Tasha. And now all that's left of Rose is her shell seeing as she's fallen into a state of depression with him gone. What's going to happen next? Wait for me to update, and in the meantime.... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	9. Really Important AN

I am so sorry to everbody! I made a total mistake, the chappie that I posted earlier was meant for my other story "He Accepts" but the actually chapter will be up shortly after this author note is posted! Thank you for everybody who told me about my little mistake, and I'm very sorry but we all make mistakes sometimes…. Anyways, just wanted to let you know…. ~Michelle.


	10. Who's AI?

**First off, I would like to say thank you to everyone that reviewed this story for I've now got more than 100 reviews which was my goal for this story. But I will keep writing on, so don't worry! Thanks to my 100****th**** & 101 reviewer, Nadine Belikov. Oh, and to all my readers who have followed my story from the beginning many thanks to you as well! **

The next day, I awoke very late to only find a note on my bedside. It was from Adrian, the note read:

_Rose, I heard what happened… I hope that you don't feel too bad…. I really truly am sorry. Love, AI._

I had no idea what crazy thing Adrian was talking about, until it dawn on me. The whole reality of things were finally crystal clear, and my heart felt as if it had been ripped in two. He left me. Dimitri really really left me… For Tasha!

I sat up in bed and wrapped my arms around my knees as if that would be the only thing that kept me together. I could scarcely breathe! I missed Dimitri so much, and it was all just because of me and Adrian.

I checked my alarm clock. It was already 12 PM! I was so late for… Well for nothing. Ugh why is this happening to me? My life was perfect…. Thinking more and more about it, tears starting streaming down my faces and I feel back into a deep slumber.

My dream consisted of black swirls which always happen to show before Adrian visited my dreams, and I for one was glad because, well… I really needed someone to talk to, someone that knew about my relationship with Dimitri, which Lissa defiantly didn't.

When the black swirls disappeared and my surroundings cleared, and it seemed like Adrian had brought me to the lake along the wards. The one where Dimitri brought me to when Tasha first came to visit…. "Adrian I know that you're here so come out wherever you are!" I stated sounding a little more bitchy than needed.

"Chillax little Dhampir I'm right here, and may I say that you look a little upset… What's wrong?"

Now I was actually getting a little annoyed. "Adrian don't tell me you don't know what's wrong, I saw the note that you left me by my bedside so don't go on lying to me!"

"What are you talking about Rose, I didn't write you any notes?"

"Adrian, seriously stop with this little charade. Girls are getting over the hot mysterious vampire phases already so tell me the truth!" Why was Adrian toying around with me?

"I am, I did not write/send you ANY notes!"

"Wha- What? That's impossible!"

"Uh, no it's not Rose. What's going on?"

"Errr nothing Adrian… Nothing at all."

And the dream world started going fuzzy and I was brought back into reality by having Lissa at my beside shaking me awake.

**That's all for now! Please review… Oh and any guesses to who wrote that note if it wasn't Adrian? Anyways… Thanks for reading… Don't forget to press that green button okay? ~Michelle.**


End file.
